It is oftentimes necessary to convey articles between different locations and/or form the articles into a suitable arrangement for a particular purpose. Where cylindrical articles, such as cans, are to be conveyed from location to location, it is well known that such articles can be conveyed along a belt from one location to another.
It is also now known that conveyed cylindrical articles can be formed into a single line (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,229, 4,730,955 and Re. 32,684) or formed into a plurality of rows, including being formed into a nested relationship (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,880, 3,685,632, 4721,419, 4,834,605 and 4,934,508).
It is likewise known that articles can be repeatedly conveyed by groups of articles, such as by tiers of articles to be palletized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,673, 4,834,605 and 4,934,508). It is also known that tiers of articles can be conveyed to a palletizer using a sweep arrangement (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,713).
In addition, it is also known that a Number One Stagger arrangement of articles, such as cans, can be effected by use of a can pick-up unit for removing cans and then later inserting the cans with the cans being transversely shifted to thereby achieve the needed arrangement for palletizing the cans (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,347).
Finally it is known that articles can be placed by tiers on a pallet with such tiers normally having a sheet placed between each tier on the pallet (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,673).